O silêncio das confissões
by Elen Helwa
Summary: No meio de conflitos emocionais dois adolescentes se encontram e desabam seus anseios no silêncio um do outro. Uma SHORTFIC DG, bonita, romântica, com pitadas sutis de humor. COMPLETA E BETADA.


_Sempre quis escrever uma short fic, às vezes é bom escrever sem nada planejado. Eu volto com vocês no final. Espero que gostem!_

_

* * *

_

**O silêncio das confissões**

"_O silêncio é doloroso. _

_Mas é no silêncio que as coisas tomam forma, e existem momentos nas nossas vidas em que tudo o que devemos fazer é esperar. _

_Dentro de cada um, no mais profundo do ser, está uma força que vê e escuta aquilo que não podemos ainda perceber. _

_Tudo o que somos hoje nasceu daquele silencio de ontem." _

_Cartas de Amor ao Profeta_

_

* * *

_

'Todos estão tão felizes' Ela pensava serenamente. 'É Natal e todos estão felizes.' Pegou o seu diário e apoiou-o na perna com desdém.

"Querido diário maldito,

Eu odeio o Natal. Obrigada pela atenção,

Ginny Weasley."

Respirou fundo. Ela não entendia porque tudo simplesmente não se encaixava em sua vida. Era uma aluna mediana, na família sempre seria mais um indivíduo no meio do bolo e o campo amoroso era inexistente...

Ela beirava os seus quinze anos e nunca tinha beijado. Por Merlin, quinze anos e nunca tinha beijado. Ginny começou a desenvolver um complexo de feiura, não era possível, ela tinha que ser feia.

Respirou fundo novamente... Se criticava muito... Aquela felicidade que reinava no Salão Comunal a remoia de ódio, até o patético do seu irmão tinha começado a namorar a Hermione... Harry que sempre fora tão estranho e desengonçado namorava a Cho Chang, se tinha uma pessoa que ela enojava era a tal Cho... não era ciúmes, só nojo mesmo. O Harry não passou de uma paixonite infantil.

Na sua família ela nunca foi notada, um mero ponto vermelho em meio a tantos outros e ainda por cima um ponto vermelho pequeno o que a tornava mais invisível ainda.

Foi quando um pensamento tomou conta de sua mente: Se ninguém a via, porque ela se importava com o que os outros achavam dela? Ginny fechou o diário pensativa. Foi até o dormitório das meninas. Algumas meninas estavam sentadas na cama dela, cochichando e dando aquelas terríveis risadinhas. As terríveis risadinhas eram um dos primeiros tópicos da sua lista de 'eu odeio'.

Ela abriu o seu armário viu nada mais do que dúzias de vestes de segunda mão. Bateu os dedos freneticamente contra a porta do armário. "Ótimo, ótimo..." Ela resmungou sarcasticamente. Abriu algumas gavetas e encontrou um short curto com um top, ela nunca tinha usado aquilo era muito... curto. Hermione tinha dado para ela esse conjunto no Natal passado, ela justificou o presente falando que Ginny precisava exercitar a sua sexualidade.

'Credo...' Ginny pensou, até Hermione Granger, uma das pessoas mais conservadoras que conhecia lhe dava dicas sobre feminilidade.

Ginny encarou o conjunto por um bom tempo. Pegou a roupa decidida e trocou os seus trapos por um belo short preto colado e um top que mal cobria seus peitos. Fez um rabo de cavalo. Olhou-se no espelho e pensou 'Estou nua...' analisou mais um pouco, virando-se para enxergar todos os ângulos. 'mas... foda-se.'

Abriu a porta do dormitório, andando com a cabeça erguida, sentiu olhares lhe queimando mas terminantemente não olhou para os lados. Tinha resolvido dar uma volta. Eram nove horas da noite e ela queria dar uma volta.

Pouco lhe importava o que os outros iriam achar do que ela estava fazendo, pela primeira vez pouco se importava, lhe deu vontade de andar praticamente nua pela escola, e daí?

* * *

Ele batia os dedos em cima do encosto do sofá, olhava entediado para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Era tão soberbo, tão nojentamente soberbo aquele ambiente. Costumava gostar dali e até se gabar. Agora via apenas um bando de gente falsa rindo dissimuladamente.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros. Analisou Pansy por um momento, tecnicamente ele deveria namorar aquela menina, ela era rica, razoavelmente bonita e acima de tudo: os seus pais aprovariam.

Lembrou-se de seus pais com tédio. 'Vire um comensal', 'Namore Pansy', 'Atormente o Potter', 'Faça isso', 'Diga aquilo'... 'argh...' Ele constatou com pesar que seus pais só lhe ditavam regras, nunca lhe perguntaram nada.

"Draco você está tão quieto!" Pansy passou o braço por trás do pescoço de Draco.

Draco respirou fundo, impacientemente. Pegou o braço da menina e tirou-o de trás do seu pescoço. "Menos intimidade, por favor..." falou com frieza.

"Ai, credo!" Ela zuniu antes de sair do lado de Draco.

Malfoy fechou os olhos tentando absorver aquela vozinha aguda que tinha acabado de entrar nos seus ouvidos. Alguns Sonserinos o observavam, alias ele estava constantemente sendo observado, era uma espécie de modelo para aquele povo, ou algo do gênero.

Um menino do primeiro ano sentou-se na outra ponta do sofá, imitando a pose de Draco, olhando-o enaltecido, como se Draco fosse a razão da vida dele. A única coisa que veio à mente de Malfoy foi: 'Que gay...'

Às vezes Draco desejava ser apenas invisível, com todos o admirando daquela forma ele sempre se sentiu muito pressionado. 'E se ele não fosse um bom exemplo?'.

O menino que estava o imitando parecia estar tomando coragem para dizer alguma coisa, mas Draco não iria esperar para ver. Era o que faltava, teria que conversar com um menino que andaria de quatro se ele dissesse que isso era legal. Levantou-se deixando o menino no mais completo vácuo.

Precisava ir para longe, onde ninguém o veria, um lugar aonde pudesse fazer o que bem entendesse sem se preocupar se os outros seguiriam o seu exemplo ou se ficariam decepcionados.

* * *

Ginny correu pelos corredores vazios e escuros e desceu até à lagoa. Aquele lugar tinha uma espécie de aura harmônica e ela sempre se sentia confortável ali. Parou por um segundo, olhando a linda paisagem, a luz da lua refletindo naquelas águas translúcidas.

Ela tremeu um pouco por causa do vento. Não estava frio, porém a brisa soava naquela noite. Então naquele momento surreal, ela sentiu a súbita vontade de correr. Começou a correr pela lagoa, e aos poucos sentiu o seu corpo aquecer.

Não parava de correr, era como seu corpo e sua mente não se cansassem, já tinha perdido a conta de quantas voltas tinha dado.

* * *

Esta não era a primeira nem a última vez que Draco saía do salão comunal da Sonserina para espairecer. Às vezes se cansava, como se cansou hoje, e ia sentar-se ao lado da lagoa, observar a paisagem, pensar no nada.

Sentou-se no pé da sua árvore favorita, encostou a sua cabeça no tronco e deu um suspiro longo, como se tentasse tirar todos os pesos de suas costas. Não foi o suficiente... Água fria... Ele precisava de água fria. Olhou para a lagoa, inclinou-se até à margem, tocou seus dedos na água, ela estava muito fria.

* * *

Ginny acelerava o seu ritmo psicoticamente. A velocidade lhe dava uma sensação de liberdade inexplicável. Ela abriu os braços como se abraçasse o vento e fechou os olhos, se sentiu por um momento ela mesma, não uma imagem invisível, não mais uma Weasley, se sentiu única.

Sorriu em um momento de plenitude e tropeçou em uma pedra encontrando a fria face da lagoa em um momento ridículo.

* * *

Draco tirou a sua capa, desabotoando o broche de serpente. Dobrou a capa devagar, como se estivesse no meio de um ritual. Tirou a gravata, desabotoou os botões da sua camisa. Colocou a camisa em cima da capa. Então ouviu um barulho.

Virou-se na direção do barulho, viu uma menina debatendo-se na margem da lagoa, ele riu um pouco da cena. Não podia dizer quem era a garota, este era um dos seus mais terríveis segredos mas... ele era míope. Tirou os sapatos e as meias e entrou na lagoa só de calças, estava muito mais frio do que imaginava.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para a menina que desengonçadamente tentava sair da lagoa. Riu mais uma vez, resolveu ir até ela, afinal era um bom motivo para estimulá-lo a terminar de entrar naquela água gélida.

Nadou até ela, a cutucou nas costas. A garota se virou repentinamente.

"Ai que susto!" Ginny colocou a mão no peito. Só então olhou para quem tinha a cutucado "Malfoy?"

"Weasley? O que você esta fazendo aqui?"

"Eu? Ah... eu... o que _você_ está fazendo aqui?"

"Salvando você?" Draco comentou sarcasticamente.

"Não preciso de seu _resgate_..." Ela respondeu com um sorriso torto. "Obrigada."

"Não é o que parece..." Ele a olhou penetrantemente nos olhos. Depois rolou os olhos. "Vamos Weasley eu ajudo você a sair daqui..."

"E o que você vai ganhar com isso?"

"Porque todos tem mania de pensar que nós, Sonserinos, precisamos ganhar algo em troca de tudo?"

"Porque vocês precisam ganhar algo em troca de tudo. Todo mundo sabe disso." Ela falou como se fosse óbvio.

"Agora é um fato?"

"É um fato Malfoy." Ela falou rispidamente.

"Está bem..." Ele colocou as mãos para cima.

Foi quando Ginny reparou que o horizonte tinha ficado mais bonito ainda. A lua iluminando tudo, tornando a água um espelho e Draco ali com o dorso nu e os cabelos molhadas caindo sobre a face... os olhos dele tinham praticamente a mesma cor da água.

"O quê?" Draco perguntou.

Ginny mexeu a cabeça como se estive em transe. "Nada..."

"Fala."

"Não vou falar"

"Fala..."

"Já disse que não vou falar." Ela se virou tentando sair da lagoa e escorregou na margem pela milésima vez.

Draco sorriu e segurou-a por trás, tentando auxiliá-la.

"Me larga!" Ela agarrou suas mãos nas dele tentando se desprender, o que só fez ele rir mais. Ela mexeu-se de todas as formas possíveis até que jogou os dois para trás.

Os dois mergulharam dentro d'água. Ela em cima dele, ele em cima dela, estavam tão embolados que não era possível definir.

Os dois subiram a superfície abraçados. Ginny foi a primeira a se desvencilhar. Draco soltou-a um pouco relutante, a sensação do corpo dela junto ao seu naquela mistura de calor e frio não foi exatamente desagradável.

"Quer saber?" Ele falou num suspiro profundo. "Foda-se..."

"Como, Malfoy?" Ela perguntou confusa.

"Você esta linda. Vestindo quase nada, toda molhada com os seus cabelos caindo nos ombros." Ele apontou para os cabelos dela. "É linda." Constatou com naturalidade.

"Ah..." Ginny pode sentir o seu sangue subindo a face. "Claro... Você também está bem... a luz da lua..." ela apontou a mão para a lua. "O seu... é o seu..." ela gaguejou.

"Corpo."

"É isso." Ginny sentiu-se corar mais ainda, se isso era possível. Ginny olhou para baixo, respirou fundo e tornou a encarar Draco nos olhos. "Você parece perfeito. Na verdade parece uma daquelas cenas de livros, aquelas que os autores passam páginas descrevendo só para tentar mostrar quão linda a cena é, mas nunca conseguem porque não tem palavras o suficiente para descrever tanta beleza."

Draco passou a mão nos cabelos meio sem graça. "É... obrigado, Weasley"

"Não precisa agradecer é só a constatação de um fato."

"Agora é um fato?" Ele perguntou rindo um pouco, ainda muito lisonjeado.

Ginny o fitou por um tempo. "É." Constatou tranqüilamente.

"Vem. Vou te tirar daqui."

Ginny desta vez não se impôs esperou as mãos dele virem a sua cintura como da outra vez, mas elas não vieram. Draco saiu da lagoa com facilidade e estendeu a mão para Ginny. Ela a pegou e sentou-se a margem da lagoa, estremeceu com o vento.

"Vem aqui." Ele deu a mão para ela novamente e ela se levantou.

Ele foi até a arvore dele e pegou a sua capa, cobrindo Ginny com ela.

"Você não vai ficar com frio?"

"Sem problemas, eu gosto do frio." Draco deu tapinhas nos ombros dela.

Ginny torceu o cabelo e fez menção de tirar a capa.

"Fica com ela" Draco segurou-a pelos ombros.

"Mas a capa é sua e você..."

"Eu disse para ficar." Ele encarou-a com delicadeza e ao mesmo tempo firmeza.

Ginny ficou muito vermelha. "Tá... então te devolvo amanhã?"

Draco virou-se para colocar a camisa, abotoou os botões. "Pode ser." Ele colocou a gravata porcamente e pegou o broche de serpente. Colocou o broche e colocou na Ginny. "Você fica bonita de verde."

"Ah... tá." As bochechas de Ginny ficavam cada vez mais vermelhas.

"Eu vou ficar aqui um pouco." Draco sentou-se ao pé da sua árvore.

Ginny sentou-se ao seu lado. Ele ia reprimi-la, não costumava deixar ninguém sentar na sua árvore, mas se sentiu tão estúpido de pensar em não deixar ela se sentar ali que não falou nada.

Ela se aconchegou na capa dele. "O que você veio fazer aqui?"

"Espairecer..."

"É, eu também. Fugindo..."

"Do que você está fugindo Weasley?"

"Da vida, eu acho..." Ela respondeu com pesar.

"É, eu também." Ele mexeu o cabelo para tirar as mechas que caíam nos seus olhos.

"Você fugindo da sua vida? Malfoy me desculpe mas isso não faz sentido..."

"Não faz mesmo... não é?" Ele comentou com tristeza.

"Desculpa eu não queria..."

"Não precisa pedir desculpas por nada..." Draco a olhou com calma. "Virginia não é?"

"É. Você não sabia meu nome?"

"Sabia. Só queria ter certeza, Ginny pode ser apelido de muitos nomes..."

"Eu já estou seca..." Ginny desabotoou o broche da capa.

"Eu disse que você fica bem de verde."

"Mas você vai acabar ficando doente ou algo do gênero."

"Você se importa?"

"Bem... você se importou comigo então eu me importo com você." Ela tirou o broche e colocou a capa em volta dos dois. "Dá para rachar a capa, ela é tão grande..." Ginny olhou impressionada para o comprimento da capa.

Draco riu, iria comentar sobre como os Weasleys são uns mortos de fome mas apenas acenou, ajeitando-se na capa. Inclinou-se em cima dela para garantir que ela ficaria bem coberta.

"Obrigada." Ela ficou imóvel debaixo dele, quando ele ajeitava a capa.

Draco recostou-se de novo na árvore. "De nada."

Ginny recostou a cabeça no ombro dele, um pouco receosa da reação que ele poderia ter. Draco passou a mão pelas costas dela e ficou mexendo em seus cabelos. Os dois ficaram assim em silêncio por muito tempo, silenciosamente confortando-se um no outro. Largando as suas dúvidas e dores, padrões e estereótipos, o que deveriam fazer e o que não deveriam...

"Esta é uma situação bem inusitada você sabe... eu abraçado com você..." Draco comentou o que os dois estavam pensando.

"Sei." Ginny respondeu em um suspiro, pensando que ele iria perceber a atipicidade da situação e largá-la.

"Quer me encontrar aqui amanhã?" Ele virou o rosto para ela.

"Você está me chamando para um encontro?" Ela apoiou a mão no peito dele.

"Pode se dizer que sim." Ele passou os seus dedos nos cabelos dela.

"Tá, pode ser..." Ela olhou para baixo.

"É estranho, eu me sinto tão confortável com você, justo com você..."

"Sou tão ruim assim?" ele riu.

"É. Quer dizer deveria ser..." Ginny respondeu encabulada. "Está meio tarde." Ginny pegou o broche de serpente e o estendeu para Draco.

Ele fechou a mão dela. "Fica." Inclinou-se para frente, chegando mais perto dela. Ginny tremeu os olhos. "Te vejo amanhã então." Ele tocou o rosto ela com uma certa admiração.

Ginny abriu os olhos. "É, amanhã." Ela se levantou e tropeçou na capa, caindo em cima de Draco. "Desculpa!" ela falou envergonhada.

Draco pegou Ginny pela nuca e lhe beijou. Os lábios dela eram macios e quentes. Ela se entregou ao beijo esquecendo-se completamente de qualquer outra coisa.

Ele se levantou e ajudou-a a se erguer. Ginny foi tirar a capa. "Leve-a também. Está frio." Ele abraçou-a, recolocando a capa.

Ginny olhou para baixo envergonhada, ele levantou o queixo dela e lhe deu um beijo sutil. Ela abraçou-o "Obrigada..."

"Por quê?" Ele sorriso, achando bonitinho o jeito que ela se largou em seus braços.

Ginny pensou um pouco. "Não sei. Por me fazer sentir melhor... eu acho."

"Disponha."

Ela se soltou do abraço com dificuldade. Afastou-se aos poucos, andando de costas e acenando. "Até amanhã..."

"Até." Draco acenou com um mão enquanto a outra estava no bolso.

Ginny virou-se, andando calmamente pela grama macia, constantemente olhava para trás para ver se realmente aquilo tinha sido real, aquele foi um dos momentos mais surreais de sua vida. Sentiu-se plena como se pela primeira vez sua vida começasse a dar certo porque agora ela tinha uma pessoa que lhe afagaria o cabelo sem dizer nada, apenas a tomaria em seus braços e deixaria ela ser ela mesma.

* * *

_Este é o máximo de fluff que eu consigo, e olha que nem ficou fluff! Peguei todas as minhas lembranças do meu tempo de adolescente para escrever esta shortfic. Tentei retratar as crises existências pelas quais todos nós passamos com um toque sutil de comédia (muito sutil) e com um romance bonito. Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Conto com reviews. Estou muito curiosa para saber se vocês aprovaram!_

_**Thanks! ;)**_

_**Elen Helwa.**_


End file.
